


John Deere Green

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: John Deere [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: When Dean Winchester decided to tell his best friend that he was in love with him, he went big. A water tower, a can of green paint and a confession. He just hoped it wasn't a mistake.





	John Deere Green

**Author's Note:**

> So, a couple of pictures of Jensen came across my tl on twitter today and instantly brought to mind the song John Deere Green (I know, my country is showing, shh) and I had to write this. I couldn't not. 
> 
> So I give you: farmboy!Dean/Cas being adorable fuckers.

Sweat beaded up in the dip of Dean's spine. Summer heat oppressive even at night. He wiped his arm across his forehead and hoped he hadn't just rubbed green paint over his face. The beam of light that lit up the surface he was working on wavered and he shot Sam an irritated glance.

“Keep it still, Sammy," he said as he turned his attention back to the water tower.

“Hurry up, Dean. We're gonna get caught," Sam complained, floppy hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Combination of the climb and the ridiculous heat wave they were suffering through.  

“It's 2:30 a.m. Ain't no one up to catch us. Don't be a wuss,” Dean said, but he sped up a little anyway.

He'd already painted the massive heart, now he was working on the letters. He wanted the writing to be visible for miles. Summer was halfway over, graduation well in their rearview now and he still hadn't told Cas how he felt. His stomach flipped when he realized that by mid-morning when Cas crawled out of bed and made his way to Dean's place to help out with chores, he'd know. Everyone would.

He blew out a rush of air and shook off the nervousness in his stomach. One way or another, he needed to get this out before he let the moment pass him by and he spent the rest of his life regretting the fact that he'd never even had the balls to try. He just hoped it wasn't a mistake. 'Cause if Cas didn't feel the same as Dean, this was sure as hell gonna make for an awkward reminder every day.

\---

Cas woke up tangled in his sheet and sweating. Half-hard and fresh from a dream that made him wish he was still asleep. Unfortunately, the summer sunlight that was lighting his closed eyelids up red wasn't about to fuck off anytime soon, so he groaned and cracked his eyes open. Smacked his lips and grimaced at the taste of his own mouth.

Half in a daze, he got out of bed and stumbled into the washroom down the hall. Took a leak and then let himself enjoy his time in the shower and the way that the warmth of the water woke him up a little. Perfunctorily, he towelled off after, brushed his teeth and headed back to his room to get dressed for the day.

His thoughts were hazy and sleepy, even after he'd gotten his clothes on. Probably would be until he drank a can of coke and was half-way to Dean's. Cas sighed and scrubbed a hand through his messy wet hair. In for another day of trying not to stare too much at his best friend. Awesome.

Actually, he thought, it was kind of awesome. He was lucky that he got to hang out with Dean as much as he did. It was nice of John to hire him on for the summer, and even nicer that he let Cas get away with not showing up until around nine a.m. Way outside the norm for a farm hand, that was for sure. But mostly Cas and Dean worked on fixing stuff up around the property, mending fences and getting the outbuildings into useable shape.

Mostly it'd been Mary's idea. She’d said it was their last summer to be kids, without too many responsibilities and she wanted them to enjoy it, to have fun. Cas had always liked Mary. His own mom wasn't in the picture and his dad tended to be absent more often than not, holed up in his writing shed as he worked on his next best seller. He meant well, Cas knew that, he just hadn't been prepared to take care of someone else, though he did his best.

The sense of normalcy that Dean and his family had provided for him over the years was something he'd never forget. So despite the ache that sometimes filled his chest when he let himself think about how much more he wanted from Dean, he knew he was lucky just to be his best friend.

After he ate a quick bowl of lucky charms, he pulled on his beat up dirty black and white converse and headed out. The barely functional truck his dad had given him for graduation wasn't much, but it was his. No air conditioning, but that was okay by Cas 'cause it still beat walking to Dean's in the heat.

His windows were rolled down as he drove, hot air that whipped his almost too-long hair around, arm on the ledge as he tapped his hand along to the beat of the Led Zeppelin cassette tape Dean’d given him. He smiled at the memory, Dean's face slightly pink from the summer sun, and his hand too hot where it'd touched Cas's as he’d handed it over; Dean's top 13 Zepp traxx.

“Gotta have something good to play in this piece of crap at least,” he'd said before he rubbed the back of his neck and stared out the passenger window. Cas'd grinned and popped it in. And that's where it'd stayed ever since.

About halfway to Dean's a flash of green on the water tower caught his eye. Dust kicked up all around the truck as Cas slammed his brakes on, heart in his throat as he pulled over to the side of the road. Lucky for him, he was the only one on the old winding dirt road.

In a flash he had his seat unbuckled and he was out of the truck, like that'd help him see it better. Like that'd make the words painted on the side of the water tower make sense. Right there in John Deere green were three foot tall letters along with a gigantic heart. Dean loves Cas. His pulse pounded loud in his ears. No way. It- Dean couldn't have… could he?

Cas bit his lip and blinked unseeing up at words that were loudly proclaiming everything he'd ever wanted, but it couldn't be real. Could it? Had to be some kind of joke. There was just- there was no way.

His phone was in his hand before he even thought about it. Number dialed and pressed to his ear.

“Cas?” Sam asked, confusion in his voice. “What's up?”

“I—” Cas started and stopped. Tried to make more words come out, but nothing did.

“You saw it, huh?” Sam asked quietly and Cas nodded before he remembered that Sam couldn't see him.

“I—yes. Who?” Cas couldn't get out more than those few words. He didn't know what to think other than that this had to be some kind of practical joke. Maybe Balthazar?

“Whaddya mean who?” Sam asked incredulously.

“I mean,” Cas snapped, “who painted that?”

Sam chuckled at his irritation and Cas bristled. “Wow, anyone ever tell you that you're pretty dense sometimes, Cas? Dean painted it. And before you ask, yes I'm sure. I was there with him. And yeah, he means it. It's actually kinda pathetic that it took the two of you this long to figure this shit out.”

“Dean—he—Dean?” Cas's brain didn't seem to be processing what Sam was saying. Maybe the heat, maybe shock, either way, what?

“Loves you? According to the billboard he made, sure looks like. So, you gonna break my brother's heart, Cas? 'Cause he's out doing his chores right now, probably freaking out a little about what you're thinkin’.” Sam said in what Cas had to assume was a bizarre role reversal of the big brother talk.

“I—no. I'm not—I—Sam, I'd never hurt him,” Cas said in a rush, smile that stretched his lips and a flutter in his stomach that made him wanna run the rest of the way to their farm and hunt Dean down, kiss him senseless.

“Good. Hurry up and get here then. Mom and Dad are out and I'm headed over to Kevin's right now,,” Sam told him, tone amused and mischievous. Cas's cheeks heated at the implication, but he was pleased that they'd have privacy nonetheless.

“On my way,” he said breathlessly and hung up the phone.

His brain won out over his heart and he jumped back into the driver's seat, one last glance at the water tower that made him laugh excitedly.

\---

“Should’ve used red,” Dean muttered to himself as he paced back and forth behind the barn. Nervousness twisted up his stomach and he'd barely slept once him and Sam had climbed down and gotten home this morning, so exhaustion was right there underneath the anxious energy that had him keyed up.

He’d heard Sam take off for Kevin's a couple minutes ago, the squeak of his rusty bike as he rode it down the path gave him away. Dean briefly wondered what he was up to, but his thoughts got cut off by the growl of Cas's crappy truck as it pulled into his driveway and this was it. Time to face the music.

His heart rate spiked as he came ‘round the corner of the barn and Cas's intense blue eyes locked onto him. Like gravity pulled him there, Dean walked over to Cas where he stood next to his open truck door, tried to read his expression the whole way there, but Cas wasn't giving a lot away. He was studying Dean just as intently as Dean was studying him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, soft, fond, and his cheekbones were pink, light shine of sweat on them that was unavoidable with how hot it was out already.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said just as shyly. “Did you?”

“I saw,” Cas replied with a grin that set off sparks under Dean's skin. Had to be a good sign, right?

“And?”

Cas's hand was suddenly on Dean's cheek, palm a little clammy and too hot, but Dean was instantly addicted to the feel of it there. His other hand wound up laced with Dean's and there was this heavy moment where they just looked at each other. Unspoken words flowed between them and Cas's eyes crinkled just a little before he leaned in slow, lips so close to Dean's that he could practically taste them.

“Cas loves Dean, too,” he said quietly right before his plush lips were on Dean's. Soft and dry, just a hint of pressure before he pulled back a little and did it again and again.

Didn't take long for Dean to push for more. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty where they clutched at the back of Cas's white t-shirt and his hand. He nipped at Cas's lower lip, sucked it into his mouth and loved the breathy little gasp that Cas gave up in response.

As Dean licked into Cas's mouth, Cas's hand slid down the side of his neck in a hot trail. Moved to his hip and pulled Dean closer. Flush thighs to chests, and fuck, Cas was hot and hard, bulge in his jeans pressed all up against Dean. A jolt of arousal made Dean's own dick throb, and he ground against Cas's thick thigh. Friction and pleasure and Cas filled up his senses.

Didn't matter that they were standing in his driveway, no one was around to see them anyway, and there wasn't a single hope in hell that Dean could peel himself away from the slow rock of Cas's hips against his, the way Cas kissed him, desperate and a little messy as his hands clutched at and rubbed over his back, his shoulders, dipped down and grabbed his ass.

So fucking hot. Just enough so that he could talk, Dean pulled back. “Is this too fast, Cas? Too much for you?”

“No, I want—” Cas gasped and arched his back, tilted his head to give Dean better access to his neck when Dean's mouth found the soft skin there and sucked kisses into it. Some part of him desperate to leave his mark all over Cas, show everyone what Cas let him do. “Can we?”

Before Dean could wonder what Cas meant, his hands were on the button of Dean's jeans. “Yeah, fuck, yes.”

In record time, both of their pants had been worked open, rough hands gentle as they explored each other. Cas's palm teasing as it slid over the leaking head of Dean's cock. He gasped Cas's name and panted into the space between his neck and shoulder, so close already, just spurred on by the feel of Cas's length, skin hot silk over hardness, in his hand.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, low and heated and so sexy. He brought Dean right to the edge with firm tugs of his hand and the little sounds he was letting out as Dean jerked him off too.

Just before Cas came, he pulled Dean’s head by his hair up from where it was tucked against his neck and crashed their lips together in a needy kiss that Dean felt all the way to the tips of his toes. Another flick of his wrist and Cas stiffened in his arm, mouth slack as he spilled hot and wet over Dean's fingers, onto their clothes.

Once he'd worked the last feeble pulse of jizz from Cas, Dean closed his hand over Cas's where it'd stilled on his own aching cock. Guided him into a fast rough rhythm that made Dean's toes curl in his boots. Breath hot against Cas's open lips. Embarrassingly fast, Dean moaned Cas's name as pleasure flooded his body in spasms, came harder than he had in, possibly ever. Felt wrecked as he came slowly down, lips still pressed to Cas's and held up by Cas's strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Lazily they kissed like that, smiles on both of their faces that made it a little hard, but loathe to stop. Eventually the realization that they were standing around in his yard with their junk hanging out penetrated his hazy, satisfied, post-orgasmic thoughts and Dean did Cas's pants back up for him, then his own.

“So that was,” he said, voice a little thick as he pulled back and looked down into Cas's too-blue eyes, “that was…”

“About time?” Cas asked with a smirk. “Perhaps overdue?”

 _“So_ overdue,” Dean heartily agreed.

“A water tower, huh?” Cas asked, grin on his face and voice rueful.

Smugly, Dean winked, “Go big or go home.”

“Good thing I love you too,” Cas said as he laced his fingers with Dean's, cheeks flushed just a little darker at his admission.

“Real good thing,” Dean said, kissing him gently.

After that Cas dragged him inside for water and then upstairs for a nap. Told Dean he'd earned it. They stripped down to their boxers and crawled onto Dean's bed. The ceiling fan did squat to cut down on the heat, and there wasn't a breeze at all through the window. It was way too hot for cuddling. They did it anyway. Dean tucked himself up against Cas's side and fell asleep with his head on Cas's chest, the steady beat of his heart beneath his ear.

Later he'd deal with real life and Cas's college plans and how they'd spend the rest of their time this summer, but right then, he let himself enjoy the solid feeling of Cas's arms around him and the sticky-sweet warmth that spread through his chest. Affection and love and desire all wrapped up in a perfect tangle along with relief. Whatever the future brought, they could handle because there were two things Dean Winchester knew for sure, Dean loved Cas, and Cas loved Dean. And that? Was everything he needed.


End file.
